


No Mistake Goes Unpunished

by Hibibun



Series: Hibiya Drabbles [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitsuo accidentally drops Hibiya's afternoon tea and finds his own method of asking for forgiveness later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mistake Goes Unpunished

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather old... I might add more to this at a later time.

Everything went so fast that Hibiya hardly had time to even keep up with what just happened. Somehow, on his way to put down the tray of Hibiya’s afternoon tea, it slipped out of Shitsuo’s hands, the metal clattering loudly and the sound of porcelain shattering into minuscule pieces. A puddle was beginning to grow under the remains of the teapot and when he turned to see what the commotion was, the butler’s face paled and was torn between looking devastated and frightened.

“My apologies, Master Hibiya, I’m not sure how this happened, I’ll have this cleaned up right away. Please do not move, there is porcelain on the floor and I would not wish for you to be injured as well from my horrendous mistake,” Shitsuo bowed lowly and would have remained there feeling dreadfully ashamed, but he wished to have the mess taken care of and a new pot of tea made as quickly as possible.

Hibiya twitched unsure of what to say since before he could even formulate a response the butler was rushing away muttering a string of words under his breath, unintelligible to the young prince. Within the next twenty minutes, it was like the whole event had never transpired. The floor was sparkling and he was calmly sipping at his tea. Before he could request as usual for Shitsuo to join him, the man made up a rather poor excuse and took his leave looking rather depressed.

He shook off the conversation and forgot about it entirely that is until he was about to go to sleep. Two knocks were firmly made on his door and he quirked an eyebrow at what message anyone could have for him at such a late hour. Soon enough the door was opening and Shitsuo bowed holding something Hibiya could not quite make out in his hand, “I apologize again for my mistake earlier this evening as well as disturbing you before bed.”

The blond seemed to hesitate and Hibiya felt his face flush when the man resumed standing and began to unbutton his suit. He shrugged out of the jacket and carefully folded it before doing similar to the vest and dress shirt underneath. By the time he was reaching to undo his tie, Hibiya had managed to find his voice again now sitting up, legs sliding over the side of his bed.

“What on Earth are you doing, Shitsuo?” He hadn’t raised his voice, but it was clear that watching the man strip before him made him react differently as he hardly used his servant’s actual name. Often he referred to him simply as his loyal servant, or as nothing at all since it was always Shitsuo who addressed him first.

The man hesitated again unsure of how to explain, he walked forward and placed what Hibiya could now see was the riding crop he used when he was out with Idun, his horse, in the young prince’s hands. He turned away from him and continued shrugging out of his clothes, all of course were folded neatly by the closed door and spoke facing away from him.

“I believe for what I did today, I need to be punished. I won’t scream and I’ll won’t move until you’re satisfied, Master Hibiya,” Shitsuo’s voice shook slightly feeling ashamed and angry at his own careless behavior.

The prince held the crop uncertain in his hands and swallowed. This felt too fast and his head was dizzy. The prospect of having him completely under his control like this was electrifying, but at the same time, he didn’t really want to hurt the man too badly. Bringing a hand forward, he gently touched the scar on the man’s back, but now wasn’t the time to ask about it. He brought his hand up and let the folded tip of the crop hit Shitsuo’s back, a loud smack sounding throughout the room. For perhaps the first time in the prince’s life, he was willing to do something for someone else’s sake since he could tell that this was something Shitsuo needed and had nothing to do with him at all.


End file.
